Moment
by Rikka-Yandereki
Summary: Hinami mengajak Kaneki, Touka, dan Tsukiyama untuk bermain ToD. Terus? Kaneki harus jawab apa atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh mereka? / "Touka-Chan pertanyaan mu aneh." / "Eeeh! Onii-Chan suka aku!" / "Kaneki-kun apa kau menyukai ku?" / Maybe TsukiKane. Oneshot. OOC. Absurd. TYPO dst. Don't like don't read.


**Moment**

**Tokyo Ghoul (c) Ishida Sui **

**Warning: OOC, absurd, gajelas dll**

**Di FF ini saya menggunakan kaneki versi rambut putih**

**Don't like don't read **

* * *

Pemuda bersurai putih ini bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya. Manik hitam nya sedikit mengantuk—sejak kejadian semalam. Hari yang cukup terik di Anteiku. Jam menunjukan pukul 14:05 tapi pemuda itu tetap bekerja.

Anehnya, sejak tadi pagi, tak ada pelangan yang datang ke sini.

Walaupun tak ada pelanggan yang datang, seperti biasa, pemuda bersurai putih ini sudah memulai aktivitas. Mulai dari membersihkan meja hingga menyiapkan teh untuk pelangan nanti (seandainya ada). Sengaja, supaya gadis bersurai ungu yang bernama Touka Kirishima tidak perlu susah-susah menyiapkan lagi. Dirasa puas, pemuda bersurai putih ini mulai mengelap meja yang kotor.

"Kaneki, kau tak perlu menyiapkan semuanya." kata seseorang.

Pemuda yang dipanggil 'Kaneki' itu menoleh, "Tak apa. Aku bisa kok."

Gadis itu mengernyit, "Kau mengantuk?"

"Hm. kurang tidur."

"Kok tak ada pelanggan ya? apa pada libur? ini aneh." kata Touka.

**BRAK**

"?!"

Mendengar suara pintu yang di dobrak itu pun, sontak Kaneki dan Touka mengarah ke sumber suara.

"Onii-Chan! Onee-Chan! Konniciwa~" kata gadis cilik.

Touka tersenyum melihat Hinami yang terlihat senang, "Hinami-Chan Konniciwa."

"Konniciwa Hinami-Chan. Kau terlihat senang, eh?" Kaneki tak bisa menahan senyumnya pada gadis cilik itu.

Hinami tersenyum, "Anteiku hari ini tutup, Onii-Chan, Onee-Chan~"

EH?

Kaneki dan Touka menatap Hinami bingung, "Kata siapa?"

"Yoshimura-San yang bilang. Katanya Onii-Chan dan Onee-Chan perlu istirahat sejak kejadian semalam~"

Oh, kejadian dimana Touka dan Kaneki harus melawan ghoul super menyebalkan yang bernama Tsukiyama Shuu.

"Wah.. percuma dong aku sudah membereskan Anteiku." kata Touka kecewa.

"Tak apa kan, Touka-Chan? Anteiku lebih bersinar bila bersih." timpal Kaneki.

"Yeey! Kita punya waktu bermain lebih banyak, kan?" sahut Hinami senang.

Kaneki mengangguk kaku.

"Kuharap ia tak kesini." kata Kaneki mengacuhkan ucapan Hinami dan kembali mempersiapkan kopi.

"Onii-Chan ada waktu? temani Hinami belajar dong—"

**BRAK**

"—Eh?"

Nah, sosok yang sangat diharapkan mati malah datang ke Anteiku.

"Apa mau mu, Tsukiyama-San?" Kaneki mendengus sebal. Sebal karena ia bertemu dengan Sang _Gourmet_ yang minta ditendang.

"Kaneki-kun, sebagai pelayan yang baik hendaknya kau menyapa ku dengan baik~" kata Sang _Gourmet_ santai.

Kaneki menatap tajam, "Anteiku tutup. Pergilah."

Tsukiyama nangis kejer melihat sikap Kaneki yang acuh, "Huuhuhuhu, Kaneki-kun tetap dingin seperti biasa."

"Tsukiyama-San mau bermain bersama ku? Dari pada kau pulang, lebih baik main bersama Hinami." ajak Hinami senang. Tsukiyama yang melihat Hinami tampak senang itu pun sejenak menggeleng sebelum—

**BUK!**

—dipukul oleh Kaneki.

Kaneki pun menarik dasi Tsukiyama agar wajah Tsukiyama mendekat ke arah Kaneki.

"Tsukiyama-San, aku tak peduli kau disebut _Gourmet_ atau apapun. Hinami-Chan mengajakmu untuk **BER-MA-IN**. Oleh karena itu, terima saja tawarannya. Jangan sampai aku melihat senyuman Hinami luntur karena perbuatan mu yang menyebalkan karena menolak." ancam Kaneki dengan aura super mencekam.

Tsukiyama merinding seketika.

'Kaneki-Kun badass mode!_ KANEKI MODE INI SANGAT TRES BIEEEEEEEEEEEEN _! AKU SUKA AKU SUKAAA! TAMPAR AKU KANEKI-KUN! TAMPAR! ' batin Tsukiyama menggila. Iya gila karena dia bisa gila ditatap sangat dekat dengan Kaneki. -_-)

"Ehehe, Onii-Chan jangan seram-seram. Eto, Hinami-Chan mau main Truth of Dare, makanya Hinami-Chan mau mengajak Onii-chan, Onee-chan dan Tsukiyama-san." kata Hinami tersenyum kecut, "Kalau tak mau ya su—"

"Aku mau Hinami-Chan. Ayo main." potong Kaneki cepat. Sengaja, supaya ia tak melihat senyuman kawaii Hinami menghilang.

Oh, jadi Kaneki pedofile?

"Baiklah, Hinami-Chan. Aku juga ikut." Touka pun duduk di samping Hinami dan Kaneki.

Kaneki menatap sangar Tsukiyama, "Oi **Tsukiyem**, cepat duduk."

'Tsukiyem?!' batin Tsukiyama menjerit. Duh, nama bagus dibuat jelek. :v

'Aku rafofo Kaneki-Kun.' batin Tsukiyama.

"Baiklah Kaneki-Kun~" Tsukiyama pun duduk bersama kelompok yang siap bermain ToD itu.

Tolong jangan tanya saya mengapa ghoul mengerti permainan ToD.

"Baiklah, Kita putar pakai botol ini, ya?" kata Hinami. Ia bersiap memutar botol nya.

**SRAT SRAT SRAT**

Botol itu berputar sangat pelan. Entah, mungkin Hinami sengaja supaya botol itu jatuh pada—

"Ng?"

—Kaneki.

"Ehehe, Onii-Chan kena~" ejek Hinami sambil menjulurkan lidah. Melihat itu, Kaneki kesal. Iya, kesal karena kena.

"Sengaja ya?" kata Kaneki sebal, "Baik, aku pilih Truth."

Touka terkekeh, "Kenapa tidak memilih dare, hah? dasar Bakaneki. Takut ya?"

"Bisa gawat kalau aku memilih dare. Aku bisa dianeh-aneh kan oleh Tsukiyem." Kaneki menyesap kopinya, "Cepat beri aku pertanyaan.

Tsukiyama langsung tewas di tempat. Sedih? entahlah.

"Baiklah, siapa orang yang kau suka?" tanya Touka to the point.

**UHUK UHUK**

Kaneki mematung di tempat

Ia itu jomblo.

Dia tak punya pacar.

Rize? tidak. Gadis itu bukan pacar Kaneki.

Kaneki yang sedang menyesap teh nya langsung menyemburkan teh nya ke arah Tsukiyama.

Biasanya orang yang kena semburan (?) teh dari orang lain akan marah, namun kalau yang kena Tsukiyama...

"HYAAAAA! TEH BEKAS MULUT KANEKI-KUUUUN! très pratiqueeeeee! KYAAA KYAAA." jerit Tsukiyama menggila.

_***très pratique artinya sangat harum.**_

"Touka-Chan pertanyaan mu aneh." bukannya menjawab, Kaneki malah mengejek pertanyaan Touka.

"Cepat jawab."

Kaneki berpikir sejenak. Hm? orang yang disuka ya?

"Aku suka Hinami." jawab Kaneki datar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**HAH?**

"Eeeh?! Onii-Chan suka aku?!" kata Hinami kaget.

"Iya." jawab Kaneki, "Aku suka Hinami-Chan."

Tsukiyama langsung stroke di tempat.

Touka malah terkekeh geli, "Aneh kau, Kaneki. Hinami masih kecil tahu! ternyata kau pedofile."

"Hmph."

Kedua pipi Hinami merona merah. Malu? Senang? entahlah. Menurut Hinami, Kaneki itu ganteng (azek) dan cool. Beda dengan kaneki yang dulu. Ah, pokoknya Kaneki yang ini sangat enak di pandang (?).

"Ehehe~ kalau aku sudah besar, aku mau jadi pacar Onii-Chan" jawab Hinami senang.

Tsukiyama langsung merengek, "Tidaaaaak! Kaneki-Kun hanya miliku seorang! jangan rebut diaaaa!" Tsukiyama nangis berlinang air mata.

"Lanjut, Hinami-Chan apa pertanyaan mu?"

Hinami tersenyum, "Apa tanggapan Onii-Chan tentang Hinami?"

**UHUK UHUK**

Hinami kau minta dipuji, eh?

"Kau manis." jawab Kaneki dan sukses membuar Hinami ngefly~

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" Tsukiyem tak rela Kaneki-nya diambil oleh Hinami.

"Sudahlah lanjut! Tsukiyama-San cepat kasih pertanyaan!" kata Touka.

Tsukiyama menghela nafas, "Kaneki-kun apa kau menyukai ku?"

**HAH?**

"Tsukiyama-San, pertanyaan mu aneh." kata Hinami datar.

"Kaneki mana suka orang gay seperti mu." sanggah Touka datar.

Tsukiyama serangan jantung di tempat.

Kaneki menatap Tsukiyama dengan intens, yang ditatap berusaha mati-matian menahan darah yang siap keluar dari hidung, "Kau mengharapkan apa dari jawabanku?"

"Aku berharap Kaneki-Kun menyukai aku seperti aku menyukai mu."

Kaneki menghela nafas. Bukankah Tsukiyama seharusnya tahu apa yang akan dijawab Kaneki? huh.

"Aku akan menjawab nanti." kata Kaneki datar, "Ayo, Hinami-Chan lanjutkan permainan nya."

**TOK TOK**

Mendengar suara ketukan pintu, Hinami, Touka, Kaneki dan Tsukiyama menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Oh, Yoshimura-San.

"Maaf mengganggu waktu bermain kalian, wah sepertinya kalian akrab sekali." kata pria paruh baya tersebut.

Touka tersenyum, "Biar lebih akrab."

Yoshimura tersenyum, "Hinami-Chan, ayo kita latihan."

Hinami menatap Yoshimura dengan wajah polos, "Eh? sekarang?" Ia menutup buku yang sejak tadi ia bawa, "Aku sedang asyik bermain..."

Uh, memangnya ada anak kecil yang senang kalau waktu bermainnya terganggu?

Kaneki menatap Hinami, "Latihan apa?"

"Aku dan Yoshimura-San melakukan pelatihan fisik dan kagune. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ada baiknya juga kalau aku bisa bela diri seperti Onii-Chan dan Onee-Chan." Hinami beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "Aku ingin balas budi pada Onii-Chan yang sudah memotong rambutku, jadi aku ingin melindungi Onii-Chan."

Kaneki tak bisa menahan senyuman yang terukir jelas di bibirnya, "Terima kasih Hinami-chan. Kau baik."

Hinami membalas senyuman Kaneki, kemudian pergi bersama Yoshimura dan meninggalkan Kaneki, Touka, dan Tsukiyama, yang saat itu berada di lantai bawah Anteiku. Kaneki mulai membereskan meja yang berantakan dan Touka mengelap meja tersebut. Tsukiyama? ia hanya diam saja—tak berkutik dari tempat duduknya.

"Eh? sudah selesai bermainnya?" tanya Tsukiyama.

Kaneki menjawab pertanyaan Tsukiyama tanpa melihat wajahnya, "Ya."

"Hinami-Chan pergi, kita tak melanjutkan permainan?" tanya Tsukiyama lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak. Aku tak tertarik dengan permainan seperti itu."

Tsukiyama tetap tersenyum seperti biasa. Ah, Kaneki memang orang yang dingin, batin Tsukiyama.

"Kaneki, besok tolong aku mencari makan ya. Datanglah lebih pagi." pinta Touka.

Kaneki mengangguk, tanda bahwa ia menyanggupi permintaan Touka.

Tsukiyama hanya diam tak berkutik dari acara pengamatannya. Ia hanya mengamati satu objek yang tak lain adalah Kaneki Ken. Yap, objek yang sangat ingin Tsukiyama makan. Seperti biasa, Tsukiyama selalu senang melihat wajah Kaneki yang tenang dan dingin sedingin es. Saat itu, Touka sedang membawa piring kotor ke belakang. Kemarin malam ia lupa mencuci nya oleh karena itu ia harus bergegas.

"Kaneki, aku ke belakang dulu."

Kaneki mengangguk. Kini yang berada di lantai bawah Anteiku hanya Kaneki dan Tsukiyama. Canggung? tentu saja. Kaneki tipe orang yang tak banyak bicara sedangkan Tsukiyama adalah tipe orang yang santai. Jujur saja, Tsukiyama sulit mengajak Kaneki untuk berbicara. Beda dengan Kaneki yang waktu itu masih berwarna hitam sebelum penyiksaan Yamori.

"Kaneki-kun, bagaimana keadaan mu?" Tsukiyama membuka suara.

"Seperti biasa." Kaneki memberikan kopi ke arah Tsukiyama, "Aku baik-baik saja."

Tsukiyama menatap kopi di depannya, "Hm? bon débarras, Kaneki-Kun."

_***bon débarras artinya Baguslah.**_

"Tsukiyama-San, apa kau sudah melaksanakan data yang kuminta?" tanya Kaneki.

"Sudah, Kaneki-kun. Oh ya, yang dari distrik 15 juga sudah."

Kaneki mengangguk.

"Kaneki-kun..." Tsukiyama tersenyum kecut, "Apa kau benar-benar akan meninggalkan Anteiku?"

**DEG **

Manik hitam Kaneki sedikit membulat. Ah, pertanyaan yang sangat ia benci.

"Ya." jawab Kaneki singkat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Tsukiyama lagi seakan-akan tak mau berhenti bertanya.

"..."

Pemuda bersurai putih ini hanya terdiam. Terhenyak atas pertanyaan yang menurutnya selalu menggoyahkan keinginannya untuk mengetahui dunia yang tidak ia ketahui.

"Kau tahu sendiri kan?" Kaneki meminum kopinya, "Aku harus mengetahui apa yang tak kuketahui."

"Kau sudah memberitahu ini pada Kirishima-San dan Hinami-chan?"

Kaneki tersenyum, "Tidak. Aku tak yakin bahwa mereka akan membiarkanku pergi begitu saja."

Tsukiyama menatap langit jendela di luar, "Aku pun juga tak ingin kau pergi begitu saja, Kaneki-kun."

"Kenapa?" kali ini Kaneki yang bertanya.

Senyuman tak luntur dari bibir Tsukiyama, "Aku menyayangi mu. Begitupula Kirishima-san dan Hinami-chan terhadap mu. Bukankah orang yang kita sayangi tidak boleh menghilang tanpa sepengetahuan kita?"

Kaneki hanya terdiam. Rasanya, Kaneki tak percaya bahwa Tsukiyama adalah ghoul. Sejak kapan ghoul memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan manusia? omong kosong.

"Apa aku salah, Kaneki-kun?" tanya Tsukiyama lagi.

Kaneki hanya terdiam tanpa suara. Ia seolah disihir oleh pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Sang _Gourmet_ di depannya.

**CKLEK**

"Ah, Kirishima-San, bisakah kau menemaniku ke tempat Uta? sepertinya topeng ku bermasalah." pinta Tsukiyama yang kebetulan melihat Touka kembali.

"Eh? iya bisa."

Tumben sekali Tsukiyama tidak mengajak Kaneki. Ya, sederhana saja. Kaneki tidak tahu jalan menuju tempat Uta, oleh karena itu Tsukiyama meminta tolong pada Touka.

"Ah!" Touka menoleh ke arah Tsukiyama dan Kaneki, "Kaneki, kau juga ikut."

Kaneki menatap Touka datar, "Kenapa?"

"Bosan sendirian di Anteiku kan? sudah ikut saja."

Setelah lama membersihkan Anteiku, mereka bersiap menuju tempat Uta. Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Setelah selesai memperbaiki topeng Tsukiyama yang (katanya) rusak itu, mereka bergegas pulang. Touka hanya perlu kembali ke anteiku sehingga ia mengambil jalan memutar dari Tsukiyama dan Kaneki.

Berhubung Kaneki dan Tsukiyama searah, maka mereka memutuskan untuk pulang bareng. Seperti biasa, yang mendominasi untuk berbicara hanya Tsukiyama. Kaneki hanya membalas dengan anggukan atau omongan singkat.

Setelah lama mengobrol, Kaneki lebih dulu sampai di rumahnya. Melihat itu, Tsukiyama pun berbalik arah meninggalkan Kaneki. Kaneki menatap Tsukiyama bingung, "Mengapa kau mengambil jalan memutar lagi?"

Tsukiyama tersenyum, "Ini bukan arah rumahku, Kaneki-Kun. Aku mengantarmu." Ia menoleh—menatap pemuda yang menatapnya dengan kesal karena diantar, "Arah rumahku searah dengan Anteiku. Seharusnya aku ikut dengan Kirishima-San."

Kaneki mendengus, "Aku bukan gadis yang harus ditemani saat pulang."

Tsukiyama terkekeh geli, "Siapa yang menyebutmu gadis, Kaneki-kun? melihat kemampuan mu yang meningkat pesat saja sudah membuatku yakin bahwa kau tak apa-apa."

Kaneki tak memberi respon apapun sehingga Tsukiyama memutuskan untuk pulang.

"Tunggu." cegah Kaneki saat Sang _Gourmet_ mulai menjauh darinya.

Tsukiyama menoleh, "Hm?" namun ia senang Kaneki mencegahnya pulang.

Perlahan, kaki Kaneki mulai berjalan mendekati Tsukiyama berdiri. Melihat itu, Tsukiyama menatap bingung. Ada apa, Kaneki-kun? batin Tsukiyama bertanya.

Dengan kasar, Kaneki menarik dasi Tsukiyama hingga kerah baju Tsukiyama sedikit berantakan, "Aku lupa memberi jawaban dari pertanyaan ToD tadi siang." Kaneki berbisik pada telinga Tsukiyama, "Terus terang, aku tak menyukai mu. Aku ingin membunuhmu."

Tidak. Kata-kata itu belum selesai sebab Kaneki masih bertahan pada posisi itu.

Pemuda bersurai putih ini tersenyum tipis, "Tapi sepertinya aku mulai tertarik denganmu, _Gourmet_."

Selesai. Kaneki melepaskan cengkraman nya pada Tsukiyama. Ia langsung menutup pintu rumahnya tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Sang _Gourmet_ yang kini masih mematung.

"Kaneki-Kun?" tanya Tsukiyama entah pada siapa.

Rasa yang penuh tanya-tanya hilang sekejap dan digantikan oleh senyuman tipis di wajah Tsukiyama.

Hari ini, Tsukiyama dapat menyimpulkan bahwa...

Kaneki adalah orang yang suka memberi kata-kata manis lewat kekerasan.

Sebelum pulang, Tsukiyama masih menatap rumah Kaneki yang gelap gulita. Tak ada penerangan apapun yang dinyalakan oleh Kaneki. Ah, dasar kaneki-kun mahluk malam, batin Tsukiyama.

"félicitations reste, Kaneki-kun." setelah mengucapkan itu, Tsukiyama pergi meninggalkan kediaman Kaneki.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

* * *

Agak Tsukikane ya... /plak

Oke ini aneh dan absurd sekali QwQ)/ oh ya, artinya félicitations reste itu 'Selamat beristirahat/tidur.'

Apa maksud FF ini? tidak jelas! hah? mungkin itu yang kalian pikirkan. XD ehehe maaf kalau tidak jelas soalnya ini baru pertama kali nulis FF di fandom Tokyo Ghoul.

**Review Onegai? Arigatou :3**

Terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang sudah mau mereview dan membaca~ (Silent reader juga) :3


End file.
